Riot Acts
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover: Most of the Voyager's crew is upset with Admiral Helena Cain. First story was Running with the Bulls, see profile for list of stories. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

"I can't believe she won't help," whispered a crewmember, angrily.

"That's too bad, we all want to go home, we have families," lamented another crewmember.

"What do y'all expect, she doesn't have family."

"Shush here she comes," whispered a third crewmember.

They hushed up when Admiral Cain came around corner of the corridor leading to the mess hall. The crewmembers stared at Cain. She stopped and backtracked.

"Is there is a problem?" said Cain as she looked hard at them.

"Yeah, there is. I'm stuck out here 70,000 light-years away from home," said one crewmember, defiantly.

Cain could see the crewmember was livid was hands clenched. She surreptitiously put her hand on her handgun and quietly released the safety.

"Thank you for that astute observation you've just made. Is there is something else?"

"No Admiral, Have a good day," said another crewmember as he pulled away the surly crewmember aside.

Cain sighed when they left and put back the gun safety on. She didn't expect such open insolence. She took a deep breath to relax before she entered the mess hall. When Cain entered the usually noisy mess hall it abruptly became quiet, down to murmurs. Unperturbed, Cain went up to the kitchen counter to receive her supper. When she didn't see Neelix, she asked the server.

"Where's Neelix?"

"He had to attend to a morale problem, he's been doing that a lot lately," said the server, as he piled some of Neelix's creative cuisine on Cain's dinner tray.

Cain almost decided to eat in her quarters but instead sat at a small table overlooking the space window. She looked at her dinner. It was suppose to be 'meatloaf' with macaroni and cheese with a small salad, and an apple for desert. Cain poked the meatloaf with her knife but it giggled. She grimaced. Cain ate the macaroni and cheese instead and overheard a conversation behind her. She recognized the voices and smiled.

"We should invite the Admiral to our table."

"No way Harry do you want to cause a commotion, everyone is so tense," said Tom. "Besides she's a flag officer, it's not good to mingle with us lowly officers."

"I know but we're alone in the Delta Quadrant, we should be more accommodating. In the end we're all people."

"Sheesh Harry you're getting sappy. Come on let's go. I want to show you my latest holodeck program."

* * *

After an insipid dinner Cain went to 10-Forward hoping for a better ambience and to unwind. 10-Forward was packed and boisterous; however the volume turned down and buzzed to a low hum the moment she strode in. Cain saw B'Elanna and Seska and two other crewmembers playing a card game Pyramid. Cain greeted them but they hardly looked up.

They all replied in unison, "Evening Admiral," and all went back to playing their game. However, B'Elanna looked at Admiral as she wanted to say something but glanced back at her cards. Cain walked away and went to the bar.

"Hi Guinan," said Cain as sat at the barstool. She gave her handguns to Guinan who placed them behind the bar counter. Weapons were not allowed in 10-Forward.

"It's good to see you, Admiral. What can I get you?"

"Something that will give me a slow buzz."

Cain felt exhausted she wanted to lie down but knew she wouldn't be able to go sleep until she could relax.

"I got just the thing," said Guinan, as she was pouring drinks for other patrons. She watched Guinan busily prepare other drinks before she got to her order. 10-Forward was packed. She came with Cain's drink a soon after.

While Cain was enjoying her drink, she felt a few crewmembers brushed up against her as they leaned by the bar counter. She looked around and noticed how much more crowded it had become. It was almost like the entire crew was squeezed in 10-Forward. Then one crewmember bumped into her rather hard spilling his drink on Cain. He ignored Cain as if the incident didn't happen and attempted to leave.

Cain held the crewmember's arm and faced him.

"Crewmen Meyers, aren't you going to apologize for soiling Cain's uniform with your drink?" admonished Guinan.

Meyers suddenly panicked Cain knew his name; he thought he could get away with this infraction anonymously.

"Admiral, I apologize for my clumsiness."

Cain eyed him and finally released his arm. Guinan gave Cain a towel and some seltzer.

"Thank you Guinan," said Cain as she cleaned off her uniform.

"Go home Cain," shouted an unknown crewmember.

Cain turned around and looked at the crowd and saw anger, boredom, fear, and resentment.

"If you have something to say to me then come up here," said Cain. "Don't be shy."

The crowd became silent and a few crewmembers sitting at the bar vacated their seats. Then someone threw an object towards Cain, she dodged it. It landed on the bar counter smashing in pieces. Cain saw the direction and stood up. All the crewmembers sitting at the bar suddenly left. The crowd pressed forward with their arms out and more objects were thrown.

Suddenly, a large laser blast cracked an overhead light, shattering pieces of acrylic into the crowd. It was Guinan. She had a laser rifle and it was now pointed at the crowd. The crowd was startled and quiet.

"That's enough fun tonight. Alright everybody the bar is closed, now go away," shouted Guinan as she aimed at the crowd. "Go away. I mean it. I have this rifle on wide dispersal, so don't push me."

The crowd soon broke up and left.

"You sure like to live dangerously," whispered Guinan as she gave the handguns back to Cain.

"Where I can get one of those?" asked Cain, as she studied Guinan's laser rifle.

"When we get closer to the Alpha Quadrant, I'll hook you up."

She patted Cain's shoulder and softly said, "Meanwhile, you better go to sickbay and have that cut on your head looked at."


	2. Chapter 2

--- Few days before the incident ---

"Seska let me start the conservation, "said B'Elanna as they entered ready room.

"Ladies, its good to see you both. What can I do for you?" said Janeway as she proffered chairs to Seska and B'Elanna. They had requested a meeting with Janeway regarding the Cylon microchip.

"Captain, Seska has been making progress but at slow and painful rate, she feels there is a better option."

"Wonderful, Seska, go ahead."

"Captain, we have learned that Cylon technology has its roots from Colonial technology. The microchip has a similar signature to Admiral Cain's military ID chip. It is based on the initial scan that was made when she first came aboard. If we could further examine her chip in detail, it would help to decipher the Cylon chip that much quicker."

Seska showed comparisons of some Cylon and Colonial information from a DataPadd as she gave it to Janeway.

"We believe the ID chip, though different is related to Cylon chip; it could be like a Rosetta stone," added B'Elanna as she pointed out the similarities and differences.

"If it is this would expedite the deciphering progress."

Janeway nodded and then pondered at the revelation. She had already dedicated enormous resources to this project; frankly it was going very slow by Federation standards. She commended Seska for spending countless hours doing this but at the same time, this was taking away from other engineering responsibilities.

"This is what you determined so far, with this small amount information. Good Job, Seska."

She imagined the possibilities if they had the chip; maybe it prove useful.

However, she was aware this military ID chip contained personal information; she, Tuvok, and Chakotay had briefly viewed it when Cain was convalescing. Yet, if her chip could speed up the translation and help them understand Cylon technology, it could prove to be a boon. Getting her crew home was the overriding priority.

"We're only engineers but we feel this is not our place to ask for it from Cain," continued B'Elanna as she pursed her lips.

Janeway nodded and understood this was management decision. "Ladies, that's a wise decision, I'll discuss this Admiral Cain and I will try to convince her and show her your findings." Janeway hoped to convince Cain to cooperate.

* * *

"Absolutely not," retorted Cain, when Janeway asked if she was willing to surrender her military ID chip. Cain looked at Janeway as if she was crazy.

"I assure you this would be used for strictly for research purposes; your privacy would be protected. My crew is very professional and I trust them."

"Trust and assurances are not good enough," said Cain, as handed back the DataPadd. "If they were able accomplish the translation with some my information when I first came aboard, then they have more than enough information to go with. And you trust former Macquis members with this information?"

Cain was silently furious, she had not been aware they were using her information with out consulting with her.

"But it is not enough to make a breakthrough, though. It is taking an inordinate amount of time. If any of the technology could be useful for Voyager, it could help us get home sooner."

"I see what this is about; you want my technology but at any cost. What ever happened to the Prime Directive? Has it occurred to you that I abide to laws as well, divulging my information would be a breach of security."

"Federation takes security very seriously."

"You speak of security, trust, and assurances. Yet, you only have former Macquis members involve in this project," said Cain, as she glanced briefly at Chokotay. "Federation data repositories have too much personal information at its disposable for anybody to look at."

"There the best I have and they're part of the crew, now."

Cain looked at her with an expression – so what!

"Admiral, aren't you remotely interested in Cylon technology. You could benefit as well," said Chokotay.

"Not at this cost."

"Helena, what would you do if the roles were reversed?" Janeway guessed what would Cain do she just wanted to see her reaction.

"You know exactly what I would do," said Cain as she abruptly left the ready room.

Janeway narrowed her eyes in frustration and went to the bridge after Cain left with Chakotay behind her. "Why can't she cooperate?"

"Captain, I think we should respect her privacy, said Chakatoy as he entered the bridge.

"Chakotay, I made a promise to the crew to get home," seethed Janeway as she threw hands on her hips. "If her military ID chip has the technology to help us then I want it."

* * *

"Arghh," shouted B'Elanna as she barged in Engineering-Science lab looking for Seska.

"What is it?"

"Janeway, stopped by at engineering to tell me what happened. Admiral Cain is refusing to give us the military ID chip."

"Damm, I thought she would help us. But then again I'm not surprised. Oh well, so much for the Captain's talk."

"Damm Cain," said B'Elanna as she threw a hypo-spanner tool against the wall. "This is going to take forever to decode," sighed B'Elanna

"It may take longer if the Captain cuts back our hours on this project; remembered she hinted that we are spending an enormous time on this effort."

"I am so mad right now, Seska; I should go to the gym to cool off. By Kahless, I hope I don't run into her," said B'Elanna, as she retrieved the tool.

"After you cool off, maybe you should try to convince Cain. She may have said no to the Captain but maybe she won't say no to you."

"I am not sure that's good idea, I would likely get in a fight with her." Suddenly, this gave B'Elanna an idea. "But then again, we do spar already on the holodeck."

"I see that look in your face, B'Elanna," said Seska. She could see the gears turning in B'Elanna's head. "This looks like a Macquis operation."

B'Elanna frowned. "Seska, we're not Macquis anymore."

Seska eyed her. "I don't know about you but I want to go home; I have family. So, if you have a better idea, please tell me. Because I don't want to rot in this damm tin can with over 140 Starfleet crewmembers."

"What's happened to us?"

Seska shrugged her shoulders. "You got caught it up with Tom and I found Chakotay."

B'Elanna remembered how he quickly swept in and then just as fast out of her life. At times she missed Seska and sighed. "Sometimes I miss the old days. Do you miss it also?"

"Look you better go, before you get all sentimental on me."

B'Elanna hugged Seska and kissed her cheek before she left the lab.

* * *

"Admiral, we need that military ID chip."

"Did Janeway send you?"

"No, I came on my own," said B'Elanna. "Admiral, I promise that the information will be safeguarded."

"You can give me all the promises you want, it's not enough. B'Elanna you don't know what you may be getting into."

B'Elanna gave Cain a disgusted look and shook her head, why was she being obstinate.

"Instead of scowling why don't you say what's on your mind? Come right out and say it," said Cain, as she swung hard at B'Elanna. However, B'Elanna narrowly avoided the blow.

"You're an arrogant selfish pataah," said B'Elanna as swung and punched Cain, knocking her to the ground. "You may not have family but we all do."

Cain winded, gasped for air as she scrambled to get up. B'Elanna offered to help but was rebuffed. Cain's mouth was numb. B'Elanna was quaking angrily she had never a struck a high-ranking officer, albeit a foreign officer but she was angry with her. Then B'Elanna stiffened. A part of her felt bad in losing control and she began to apologize but Cain waved her off.

"That was a mean left hook," said Cain as started to take off her punching gloves. "I didn't see that coming."

B'Elanna quietly sighed as she took her gloves off.

"Well I've seen how you fight, when you first came aboard; when you were fighting air."

Cain smiled dryly. "I guess this makes us even."

B'Elanna nodded; she was still smarting from Cain's gut punch. She sat down on a workout bench.

"What do you to have to gain to go back home to Federation space that much sooner. I would have thought you wouldn't be in rush to get back, seeing that you're ex-Macquis."

"I do care; I take pride in my work."

Cain raised her eyebrows. "Level with me what will the Federation do to you?"

B'Elanna sighed. She had those dreadful thoughts but had never discussed them openly let alone acknowledge them, she had manage to suppressed those feelings. Her stomach was burning and gnawing at her. B'Elanna sat down and took a deep breath.

"The worst scenario is I'll spend time in an out-world prison; the best scenario I'll be given a pardon. Either way my days will be over as a Starfleet Engineering officer when I get home. I may be a sharp engineer, but I will always have the stigma attached to me because of Macquis involvement. Starfleet has more than enough bright engineers to fill the role who aren't troublemakers."

"Can't the Captain put in a good word for you?"

"I respect Captain Janeway, however she can only do so much. In Starfleet, captains are a dime a dozen. She can't protect me and remaining Macquis, it would be political suicide. Her mission was to apprehend us and when we come back, she'll be greeted as a hero. She's not about to jeopardize her career. The Macquis are threat to the Federation-Cardassain treaty. We may represent a few planets in the DMZ, however to the Federation we're a hindrance to peace for the greater good."

"Ouch, you paint yourself in a dark corner" said Cain as she sat down. "Have you considered other options?"

"Like what?"

"For instance Voyager has passed several habitable planets, so why didn't you jump ship if you couldn't bear it?"

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes.

"You know what, since I became the Chief Engineer I actually like what I'm doing. Yeah that may be hard to believe, but I am solving new problems and sometimes I work with alien technology," said B'Elanna as she faced Cain.

"I'm feel I'm making a difference and contributing in a positive way. At the Academy, I was such a head-strong brat and a fool for leaving. I made a choice and now I have to live with what've done," said B'Elanna, bitterly.

Cain was quiet. She pulled out her chain with her ID chip, and held it tightly in her hands. She reluctantly opened her hands and looked her ID chip and then looked at B'Elanna. She was weary of arguing with everyone and felt the turmoil suddenly hit her.

"B'Elanna, let me think about this," said Cain, as she put back her necklace back on.


End file.
